Regrets
by Hakumilol123
Summary: Nami wants to experience how it feels to be in love. Nami meets a guy that could be her soul mate? During the progress, someone gets jealous without knowing their jealous. One weird thing is that both Luffy and Nami have been getting dreams about this little girl. What could this mean? R:Teen due to swearwords. LuffyxNamix? and maybe ZoroxRobinxFranky...


**Intro**

**Me: Hello! I'm Hakumilol123, and this is my first time making a fanfiction! I Don't own One Piece's characters! They belong to Eiichiro Oda!**

**Luffy: I'm Luffy! And Yea what she said!**

**Nami:...**

**Luffy: Come on Nami! Introduce yourself!**

**Nami: Eh? Do i really have too?!**

**Luffy: Of Course! This is the intro! It's important to indroduce yourself in an intro!**

**Nami: This is stupid... I'm Nami... Are You happy now?!**

**Luffy: Yep! shishishi!**

**Nami: Sheesh, I swear you can be such an idi-**

**Me: well, Back to me!**

**Nami: Hey!**

**Me & Luffy: We Hope you enjoy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Where the heck am I? Where are the others, and why is it so dark?" the orange long-hair girl with a blue tattoo that was a tangerine and a pinwheel said to herself as she continued to walk in this pitch, black space.

"Over here..." she heard a whisper in her left ear."Huh?" she turned to look but no one was there. "Where are you looking at? I'm over here." she heard another whisper.

The girl turned at the direction the whisper was coming from and saw a little girl with black hair."Huh? What's a little girl doing here?... Well at least there's someone here I can ask about what's going on." she thought to herself. "Um... Excuse me but where are we? Why is it so dark and where's everyone?"

"... So... You still can't see it yet..." the little girl said.

"Huh?"

"Hear my warning... be careful what choice you make...Or else YOU'LL BE KILLED!Nami!"  
" What are you-" A gun were shot directly through Nami's heart. Nami was surprised while she fell to the cold floor as blood leaked from the hole the bullet made. "I'm I... Going to die like Bell-mere?"

Nami woked up from the dream. Her heart was pounding really hard."I-It was just a dream..." she gasped whipping her sweats from her forehead.

"Are you alright Miss Navigator?" a women said with black hair with blue eyes. "Robin?... You're still awake?" Nami asked. "Yes, this book is intersting and I want to finish reading it. Sorry if I woke you up.""Not at all."

"So was it a nightmare?" Robin inquired. Nami touched where her heart feeling like an actual bullet went through it."Yea..." Nami answered. "Would you like to talk about it?" Robin said closing the book leaving the bookmark where she was at.

"I was in this place... It was really dark I couldn't see anything but black. Then I met this little girl. She... told me to be careful what I chose or else I would be killed... Suddenly a bullet was shot through my heart... It felt so real... I can still feel the pain..." The room was silent for a while. "Interesting... A warning, huh?"

"Don't worry it was just a nightmare. It's like it's going to happen for real." She laughed.  
"You might be correct... But..."  
"But?"  
"I'm not sure if it's real or not but from our last island we visited, I heard rumors about this type of thing. They say it's like seeing the future or something... I even read about this in this book." Robin commented.

"T-There's no way that's true..." She doubted.  
"Who knows." Robin smiled.  
Hearing this scared Nami. What happened if Robin was correct? She didn't wanted to die yet that she had so much things she wanted to accomplished like creating a map of the world. She didn't want her adventures with her friends to end soon...

"I was just kidding. Don't worry about it Nami, It must have been a nightmare only." Robin continued.  
"T-That wasn't funny Robin!" Nami shouted feeling alittle relieved that she was just joking. She can't believe she fell into a stupid joke like that.  
"I'm sorry,i couldn't resist." Robin giggled a little.

Nami got out of bed and headed towards that door taking one of Bell-mere tangerine, putting it in her pocket.  
"Where are you going?" She asked as she watched her leave.  
"Going to the kitchen to get a drink of water!" She yelled while leaving the room.  
"If I am correct... I think that captain is in there... Oh well." she grinned and went back to where she left off on her book.

Heading towards the kitchen on the Thousand Sunny Nami felt stupid and pissed at Robin for joking with her. It was still night out. The stars shined brightly as so did the full moon that was out today. The temperature was stabled and the waves moved in a patterned, hiting the sunny. A cold yet warm breeze brushed Nami. It was so peace full that she completely forgot she was mad at Robin. She then opened the door to the kitchen. Even though it was late at night, the lights in the kitchen was turn on. She then noticed a boy with messy black hair with a strawhat behind the counters by the opened fridge.

"Luffy?!" She shouted. "Huh?!" surprised as he accidently swallowed a whole meat stick. Luckily, he ate the Gumo Gumo No Mi which made him rubber man so it didn't affected him. He then turned and looked at Nami and asked," N-Nami?! What are you doing up this late?" "I should be asking you that! Don't tell me you're sneaking around at night eating again..." she sighed." Don't tell Sanji okay?!" he said to her. "I'm sure Sanji's going to notices right thing in the morning himself..." "So what are you doing in the kitchen? Don't tell me you were thinking of eating at night when everyone is asleep too!" he gasped. " W-What? only an idoit like you would do that! I came here to grab a drink of water!" "I'm not letting you have any!" he said while giving Nami that stare. " I swear he never changes, even after two years..." she said to herself. She then grabbed Luffy by the ear and dragged him to the dinning which was attached to the kitchen. "Luffy! You can't eat all our food Supplies you know! We don't know when we'll reach the next island so we must make sure we have enough!" she shouted at him. "You're just making an excuse so you can eat all the food to yourself!" he yelled back at her. "I only came here to get a drink of water!" "Oh really? okay. You've should have said it sooner." he started to pick his nose. " That's what I've been trying to say! And stop picking your nos-!"

Luffy suddenly tackled Nami down to the floor. "L-Luffy?!" she said surprised. " Shh..." putting his index finger to his lips telling her be quiet." I hear voices in the kitchen..." you can hear Sanji say on the other side of the door. Sanji then opened the door walking into the room while saying,"Don't tell me it was Luffy again sneaking around at night eating." "See, I told you he would noticed." she whispered to him. "Shh! We'll get in troubled if he finds us." he whispered back. "You mean you geting in troubled." she corrected him.

"Idiots don't know how to turn off the lights." he said leaving the room turning off the light not noticing them. The room was dark as the only source of light was the moon light that shined through the windows. Even though, it wasn't enough light for them to see. " He's gone... phew." Luffy said moving around but couldn't see. "Stop moving so much Luffy! Ek!" Luffy felt something soft in his hands. "Huh? what's this?" he said continued squeezing the mysterious thing. He suddendly felt like he was in danger, so he stopped squeezing the mysterious thing and moved away slowly." L-Luffy..." Nami said in an angry tone. "I'm gonna go this way..." he said going the oppsite way he heard Nami's voice. "I'm Going to Kill You! When i find you!" she screamed. When Nami found the light switch, she turned it on to see where Luffy was and turned out they were standing next to each other. Luffy tried to escaped but was too late that Nami grabbed his shirt. "Did you know what you just grabbed?"  
she asked him. "By your expression... it wasn't a good thing..." he answered. "Correct..." she said holding out her fist.

"Oh welcome back." Robin greeted Nami as she walked in the room. "...Did something happen?" she asked the navigator. "I don't want to talk about it.I'm going back to sleep." Nami relied getting back on the bed.

Robin looked at her for awhile and smiled,"Maybe I should help them out a little more..." " Huh? You said something, Robin?" Nami asked. " Oh, no it's nothing..."  
"Well okay..." she said before falling to sleep.

The next day...

Usopp headed to the kitchen and noticed Luffy laying on the floor." Woah what happened to you?! Did Sanji beaten you up or something after he saw you sneaking around at night, eating?!" he said picking up Luffy. Luffy then woke up and noticed Usopp," Oh.. Good morning Usopp" he said still half asleep. "So what happened?" Usopp asked. "Why you all bruised and stuff?" Luffy then remembered what happened yesturday night. " I remembered! Nami beaten me up for no reason!" He shouted. "Huh? What about Nami-Swan?" Sanji said in an annoyed tone as he entered the kitchen. " I don't know. When i came in Luf-"

Luffy grabbed Usopp's nose and went out to the deck. " Hey! That hurted! Why'd you do that?!" Usopp yelled at him. "About yesturday, I was out late eating while ev-"  
"Out sneaking, huh? Snaji's gonna beat you up when he see's the mi-" " That's not the only thing Usopp! While me and Nami was hiding from Sanji yesturday night-"  
"Wait, you and Nami hiding from Sanji? I'm confused now... By the way I think the only one who was in trouble was you" Usopp interrupted." Well let me talk then! What I was saying, I was hidind with Nami, then Sanji turned off the lights making it dark for Nami and I to see. Then you see... I grabbed something mysterious..." Luffy continued. "Mysterious?" he asked. " Yea, It was soft and squishy." Usopp then patted Luffy's back. "Good going there! No wonder you were beat up so hard. Don't worry, women are sensible to these kind of thing" he laughed. " But I don't even know what I even grabbed for her to be so mad." Luffy said confused. Usopp then whispered what he meant into Luffy's ear. " EH?! Really?!" Luffy blurt out. "Yep. I know about these things." Usopp bragged. "So you've done it already?!" Luffy asked. "W-well Of course!" Usopp relied. "... You've never actually done it now have you?" he doubted. Usopp didn't anwsered. "I Knew It-!"

"LUFFY!" Sanji Shouted from the kitchen. "Darned! He Noticed!" " Well of course! You're like the only one who sneaks around at night, eating!" Sanji came out of the kitchen and into the deck. "No wonder the lights were on yesturday! It's Was you wasn't it!" Sanji yelled grabbing luffy's shirt. Luffy looked away, his forehead was sweating, and he started whistling. " I-I don't know what you're talking about..." "He's one of the worst liers ever." sanji thought while kicking Luffy to the wall.  
"YOU BETTER MAKE UP WHAT YOU ATE BY FISHING!... Or i'll make sure you don't get to eat for a week."Sanji shouted "I'm Sorry! Don't Do that!" Luffy apologized. "THEN START FISHING!" "YES SIR!" Luffy said grabbing the fishing pole and started fishing.

"What's with all noise? I can hear you guys from the Men's Dorm, although I don't have any ears! Skeleton Joke! YOHOHOHOHO!" Brook said coming out to the deck with Chopper on his head. " Yea... you guys woke me up..." Chopper said rubbing his eyes. " It's not my fault. If you want to blame someone, blame him." Sanji said pointing at Luffy. "But I wasn't the one yelling. This isn't fair... Usopp should also be fishing with me too..." Luffy Complained. " Oye, you got yourself into this situation." he said slapping the air. " No wonder all the noise was coming from. Should of known." Zoro said climbing down from the Crow's nest. " Huh? You wanna start a fight marimo?!" Sanji said irritated. " Bring it on perverted shitty cook!" Zoro Yelled. "Huh? Did someone call for me?" Franky said coming out to the deck too. "NO ONE CALLED FOR YOU!" both Zoro and Sanji shouted.

In the Women's Dorm...  
Nami woke up from all the noise. "What's up with all the noise in the morning?!" Nami complained. " Oh, Good morning Nami." Robin said. "They're sure being loud out there" she continued. I'm totally not in the mood to put up with this, plus I'm all sticky, i need a shower!" Nami said angrily getting out of bed and heading to the door, leaving. "She seem's in a bad mood..." Robin thought to herself then continued reading.

Nami walked to the deck where all the noise was coming from and shouted,"SHUT UP ALREADY!" "YES NAMI_SWAN!" Sanji said while his eyes turned into hearts. Brook went up to Nami and asked,"Oh, Nami! Can you show me your panties?" Nami gave him the glare that she wasn't in the mood. "I'm going to go take a shower! I want it to stay quiet like this when I'm done!" She yelled heading towards the bathroom. "Of Course Nami-Swan!" Usopp went up to Luffy and whispered," Wow, she's in a bad mood..." "Yea... I wonder why?..." Luffy said. " IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU! IDIOT!" Usopp Shouted. "EH?! Really?!" he said surprised. "You're such an airhead-"

Sanji then hit both of them."Stop shouting! Nami want's it's quiet!" Sanji scolded them. "Why won't you just to back to the kitchen where you belong, shitty cook."  
Zoro said. " HUH?! You wanna go at it again?! You lousy marimo swordsmen!" Sanji started yelling. "Sure, You're just afraid you're gonna get your ass kicked." Zoro started to tell. The two then started fighting.

"I'm going to go grab a cup of tea." brook said. "I'll join you too." Usopp said heading to the kitchen with Brook. "Well I'm heading back to work." Franky said, going back inside. "But What about Zoro and Sanji?!" Chopper said worried. " Just leave them." Usopp said coming out of the kitchen taking a sip of tea. "But..." Chopper said watching them fight.

Robin came out to the deck and patted Chopper's head. "Don't worry." she said with a smile. " Sanji, Can you bring me some coffee?" Robin said. Sanji then stopped and again his eye's turned into hearts and said,"Anything for you Robin-Chwan!" He then rushed into the kitchen. Zoro then turned to Robin. "Why'd you stop us? I wanted to kick his ass." he asked her. "Well, a true men never loses his cool so fast." she said with a smile. Zoro blushed a little bit and said," Whatever..." before leaving back to the Crow's Nest. Chopper was impress how Robin was able to stop them from fighting without hitting them. Robin then turned to Chopper and said,"See, there's to worry about now." "That was amazing Robin! You were able to stop them without hitting them or yelling." he compliant her. "It was simple." she said heading back.

While Sanji was making coffee for Robin, he noticed a squished tangerine on the floor. " Huh? Is that Nami's Tangerine?"

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Me: Sorry for my bad grammars or if I misspelled any words! I'll try harder next time!**


End file.
